Exercising
by Mrs-tw
Summary: Sam interupts Casey while she is running on the treadmill.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Exercising**

As soon as Nora and George had announced that they were taking the kids to Punta Cana as a graduation present for Casey and Derek, Casey had decided that she needed to make sure she was in perfect shape for swimwear.

Casey was far from out of shape, and she knew this, but her last year of high school had put a lot of pressure on her, she had given up dance and stopped exercising regularly, so she didn't feel as comfortably with her body as she usually did.

It was the day before the trip and Casey was squeezing in one last run on the treadmill. She had her headphones in so she didn't hear the door open, the sound of it slamming shut was enough to scare her. No one was home. The whole family was gone out shopping for some last minute travel necessities, she, or course, had been packed for weeks.

She turned off her music and climbed off the treadmill. She peered around the corner into the living room and saw Sam standing in the doorway. Her knees nearly gave out with the weight of the relief she was feeling.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Casey asked. Sam turned to look at her and his eyes widened. "Sorry, I must look awful, I was just running."

She was embarrassed that Sam was seeing her like this. They had been dancing around their renewed attraction to each other for months. They had talked about getting back together a couple months before, but had decided that since they would both be leaving to different colleges, he for Lakehead and her for Queen's, it was kind of pointless, neither of them wanted a long distance relationship. They had hooked up a couple times at parties, but that was the extent of things.

Sam didn't respond as he started walking towards her. He put his hands on her hips, "Awful is definitely not how you look," he finally responded in a husky voice. He crashed his lips against hers, pulling her hips against his so she could feel the effect her appearance was having on him. She kissed him back with so much passion that Sam couldn't help but groan.

Casey realized what she was doing and pulled away from Sam. "Sam, we can't do this, I am all gross and sweaty."

"Shut up." Sam said, pulling Casey back to him, instead of her mouth he kissed a line down her neck. "You have no idea how much the sight of you all flushed and sweaty is turning me on. You are so sexy." He nibbled lightly on her collar bone, eliciting a moan from Casey. He ground his hips against hers once more, and she jumped up slightly to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Couch," she said.

Sam carried her over the couch and dropped her. He looked down at her hungrily and Casey couldn't help but to be turned on by the unveiled lust in his eyes. It felt amazing to know how much he wanted her.

Sam had started working out more in the past year to help ease his stress and Casey could definitely see the results, as could every other girl at school. However, unlike Derek, Sam didn't use his good looks and hot body to get into bed with every girl that he could. She knew that he hadn't been with anyone else since the first time they had been together, and neither had she. She liked it that way.

Sam kneeled down on the floor in front of her, pulling her jogging pants down, kissing each new inch of exposed skin on her right leg, then he kissed his way back up the left. He quickly pulled her top off and captured his mouth once again with his own. His kisses became much more heated as he moved her so she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. She pulled his shirt over his head before moving to kiss up his neck to nibble on his ear, something she knew drove him crazy.

"Oh God, Casey." Sam groaned. Casey slowly began unbuttoning Sam's jeans. When she asked him one time why he never took them off himself, like every other guys seemed so eager to do, he told her it was because he wanted to make sure it was something she wanted, so he let her take off his pants when she was sure she was ready. She could not believe how sweet he was.

She quickly pulled off his pants and boxers and then her own underwear, leaving them both completely naked.

Sam looked her in the eyes, she knew what he was waiting for, so she nodded. He brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss as he pushed into her and like so many times before she was lost in a world of bliss.

--------

Once they were both fully clothed, but still laying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, Casey spoke, "Why did you come here anyway, Sam?"

"I was supposed to meet Derek."

"Ah, he and the rest of the family went out to get some last minute things for the trip."

"Well, I can't say I am disappointed," Sam whispered against her neck, placing feather-light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm… Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, maybe, we could rethink our decision?" Casey didn't turn to look at him, for fear of the look on his face. "I mean, now that you have decided to go to Ottawa and I am going to be in Kingston, they're less than two hours apart." Finally she turned to look at him, "I just don't think I am ready to give this up so soon, and it's not like we are starting a completely new relationship here. We have known each other for years, and maybe a little distance will work out better, seeing how our last relationship ended. I just think --"

Sam cut her off with a short kiss. "I think you're right. Two hours isn't that far."

**The End. **

_A/N: Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you thought._


End file.
